<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coccole by Sango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204602">Coccole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango'>Sango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Stage!! &amp; Back Stage!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shogo adotta un gattino, Rei non è d'accordo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Rei/Sena Shougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coccole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.<br/>Il prompt è Cafuné (portoghese brasiliano): L'atto di passare teneramente le dita fra i capelli della persona amata.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shogo lo aveva chiamato un pomeriggio per dirgli che aveva una sorpresa. Shogo lo chiamava spesso per dirgli che aveva una sorpresa. In genere, le cose finivano sempre in due modi: a letto, oppure a letto dopo che Rei gli aveva dato una lavata di testa memorabile.<br/>Quella volta le cose andarono in modo diverso. Per la precisione, saltarono tutta la parte relativa al letto, senza peraltro sostituirlo con qualche altra superficie adatta allo scopo. E questo a Rei non piacque per niente.<br/>Shogo aveva adottato un gattino. Gli aveva raccontato di averlo trovato in una scatola di cartone al lato della strada, spaventato e infreddolito, mentre tornava a casa, e di aver subito capito di non poter proprio lasciarlo solo lì. E Rei non poteva certo rimproverarlo per quello. La verità era che quella minuscola palla di pelo bianca era assolutamente adorabile, così piccola, e dolce, e morbida e carinissima. Rei se ne sarebbe potuto innamorare all'istante. Se non fosse stato per un piccolo particolare.<br/>Quella bestiolina stava monopolizzando tutta l'attenzione di Shogo. E questo non andava per niente bene!<br/>Rei riuscì a sopportare quella situazione per tre giorni esatti. Poi decise che era arrivato il momento di prendere provvedimenti drastici per risolvere il problema.<br/>Era chiaro che Shogo non era in grado di prendersi cura di quel cucciolo. Troppo cibo, troppi giocattoli, troppo di tutto. Certo, visto come si era sempre comportato con Izuma, quel suo modo di fare non lo aveva sorpreso nemmeno un po'. In fondo, Shogo era lui stesso un enorme cucciolone che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che badasse a lui costantemente. L'idea che fosse adatto per adottare un animale era sbagliata fin dal principio.<br/>E no, il fatto che Rei fosse geloso marcio di quel batuffolo bianco non aveva nulla a che fare con la decisione che aveva preso. Assolutamente no! Va bene, forse solo un pochino. Giusto in minima parte. Tipo la parte in cui Shogo lo accarezzava amorevolmente praticamente senza sosta. Quelle carezze prima erano state tutte per lui, e Rei le rivoleva indietro. E sì, si stava comportando come un moccioso viziato, ma se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. E in ogni caso non era necessario che qualcun altro lo sapesse.<br/>Perciò, a quattro giorni esatti dall'arrivo del micio a casa di Shogo, Rei glielo portò via e lo trasferì a casa Sena, con lettiera, giochi e croccantini al seguito.il motivo ufficiale era che lì c'era sempre qualcuno che poteva prendersi cura di lui, non come a casa del cantante dove avrebbe per forza di cose dovuto passare giorni interi da solo.<br/>A Shogo quasi si spezzò il cuore. Si disperò, provò a contrattare con lui e alla fine prese a implorarlo senza sosta, ma Rei fu irremovibile e non si lasciò impietosire. Il micio avrebbe vissuto a casa Sena, e fine delle discussioni. Perciò impacchettò tutte le cose che Shogo aveva comprato per lui, ed erano davvero tantissime, caricò tutto sulla sua auto e lo portò via.<br/>Quando quella sera tornò da lui Shogo aveva la stessa faccia abbattuta e disperate che avrebbe avuto se Izumi avesse smesso all'improvviso di parlargli. Rei sentì una punta di rimorso, ma si costrinse a restare risoluto. Perché quella era davvero la soluzione migliore per tutti, anche per il gattino che a casa Sena era già diventato il beniamino di tutti.<br/>Però non gli piaceva vedere Shogo così triste, era una cosa che lo aveva sempre disturbato, perciò decise di fare qualcosa per tirarlo su di morale. Sistemò la cena in frigo, gli si piazzò davanti e cominciò a spogliarsi. Molto, molto lentamente, e cercando di essere quanto più sensuale gli fosse riuscito.<br/>Era sicuro che Shogo non sarebbe stato in grado di resistergli a lungo, e in effetti il cantante riuscì a fare finta di ignorarlo solo fino a quando Rei fece scivolare la camicia sul pavimento e porto le mani alla cintura dei pantaloni, iniziando a slacciarla. A quel punto perse definitivamente il controllo, gli saltò addosso e nel giro di un paio di minuti erano entrambi stesi sul suo enorme letto matrimoniale, nudi ed eccitati.<br/>Rei gli permise di fargli tutto quello che voleva, e come lo voleva. In realtà glielo permetteva quasi sempre, ma in genere faceva finta di non essere d'accordo, giusto per mantenere le apparenze. Quella sera, invece, non si lamentò di nulla. Gli permise di baciarlo e accarezzarlo quanto voleva, in tutti i posti che desiderava. Lo assecondò quando lo spinse a mettersi carponi e andò in contro alle sue spinte nel momento in cui Shogo entrò dentro di lui e iniziò a muoversi.<br/>In realtà fu davvero bello, e Rei si ripromise di lasciarsi andare un po' di più da quel giorno in avanti. Perché lasciare il completo controllo a Shogo lo fece arrivare a toccare vette di piacere mai raggiunte prima. Era talmente duro, ed eccitato, e desideroso di raggiungere il piacere che si dimenticò perfino di trattenere i gemiti e le urla di incoraggiamento, come faceva di solito.<br/>Venne nel momento stesso in cui il suo compagno chiuse una mano intorno al suo membro congestionato, mentre continuava a sbattersi dentro di lui senza pietà, ma la realtà era che sarebbe venuto in ogni caso, anche senza quella leggera stimolazione. Gli sarebbe bastato che Shogo avesse continuato a colpire quel punto particolare dentro di lui che gli faceva vedere le stelle a ogni affondo, esattamente come aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Dopo essersi svuotato completamente sulle lenzuola si rilassò e si godette la sensazione di averlo ancora dentro di sé, e di sentirlo muoversi come se volesse sprofondarli tutto dentro, ed era veramente qualcosa di bellissimo. Fino a quando anche lui venne con un gemito profondo.<br/>Stava talmente bene che non si lamentò nemmeno per il seme caldo che sentiva colare tra le proprie natiche, quando Shogo sfilò il suo membro ormai a riposo dalla sua apertura. Al contrario, perfino quello lo rese tremendamente felice e soddisfatto.<br/>Quando ebbe ripreso fiato Shogo lo abbracciò e lo attirò su si sé, e Rei si guardo bene non solo dal ritrarsi, ma perfino dal lamentarsi per qualsivoglia motivo. D'altra parte, quel particolare momento era esattamente ciò che stava aspettando da giorni.<br/>Appoggiò tutto soddisfatto la testa sul petto di Shogo e si godette le sue carezze. Sentire le dita del suo compagno che scorrevano tra i suoi capelli era qualcosa che aveva sempre adorato, lo faceva sentire amato e in pace con se stesso e con il mondo, soprattutto dopo una sana sessione di sesso. E sì, Rei era una persona egoista, ma da quando aveva trovato il gattino Shogo non lo aveva più coccolato a quel modo, e ciò era assolutamente inammissibile. Le attenzioni di Shogo, le sue coccole e le sue dolci carezze dovevano essere solo per lui!<br/>Al micio avrebbe pensato lui, perché era davvero un cosino adorabile, e tutti gli altri abitanti di casa Sena. Forse avrebbe permesso a Shogo di fargli qualche coccola quando fosse andato lì in visita, ma senza esagerare troppo. Anche se, naturalmente, se qualcuno avesse scoperto queste sue macchinazioni Rei avrebbe negato fino alla morte.<br/>Ma al momento non era qualcosa di cui doveva preoccuparsi. Tutto quello che gli interessava erano le dita di Shogo che continuavano a scorrere lentamente tra i suoi capelli, con movimenti lenti e quasi ipnotici. Era qualcosa di assolutamente perfetto, tanto che non si rese nemmeno conto di aver iniziato a emettere versi soddisfatti, proprio come un felino che faceva le fusa.<br/>“Oh, alla fine ho comunque il mio micetto personale” lo prese in giro Shogo.<br/>Rei socchiuse appena gli occhi per valutare la situazione, ma le dita di Shogo non si erano fermate, quindi non aveva nessun motivo per muoversi dalla sua posizione. Però almeno un piccolo premio glielo poteva dare.<br/>“Miao!” gli soffiò sul petto, per poi sistemarsi meglio e richiudere gli occhi per godersi le sue meritate coccole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>